Mothers getting remarried
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this story, Kagome fine out, that Her mother is getting married, and that she going to have a new family is well, and how can Inuyasha, tell her the truth that, he's not in love with her, but with her new sister. read and fine out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Mothers getting remarried.

In this story, Kagome come's home, after many months, Kagome's Mother as been dating someone for the past year,  
she never told, Kagome because, she didn't want, her to freak out.

The man, As two other kids, his wife dead, when his oldest daughter turn 16, He wasn't doing, the greatest, so now,  
Serena is 18, and going college, Sammy was, a 16, now, and it had been 3 years, sents he felt happy.

This story is how Kagome and Sailor Moon, become sisters, even though Kagome, didn't like the idea.

Plus Serena's Father and Kagome's Mother, were once a couple, in high school, He went away, to another school, so they broke up, and agreed to stay friends.

well one day, she was shopping for food, and they bump into each other, and he asks her out for coffee, and they went out.

Let's start the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Mothers getting remarried.

Let's start the story.

1 year ago.

Mother, you alright? Asks Sota. Yeah, i'm fine, it's just, i'm worried about Kagome,  
is all, Replied Kagome's Mother Seina. I'm sure, she's fine, Inuyasha would never, let her get killed, Spoke Sota.

Your right, I guess the truth, is that, I think i'm lonely, Says Seina.  
Maybe, you should, call up, your friends asks them, to go out on a girls night out, Replied Sota.  
Maybe, i guess, i could call up, my friends, Spoke Seina.

Bump...! I'm so sorry, Spoke Seina. No, no, it's my flaut, Says Takashi.  
Wait...! Takashi, Is that, you? Asks Seina. Yes, that my name, who are...! Wait Seina is that you? Asks Takashi.  
Yes, I haven't seen, you sents high school, Spoke up Seina, smiling.

Mother, who is your friend? Asks Sota. Yeah, Dad, who's she? Asks Sammy.  
Oh, sorry Takashi, I'd like you, to meet my, Son Sota, Replied Seina.  
Hello, Sota it's a pleasure, to meet you, Says Takeshi. You too, Replied Sota.

Seina, i'd like you, to meet my son Samuel, but everyonem calls him Sammy, Spoke Takeshi.  
Hi, there, oh he looks, just like you, when you were that age, Says Seina smiling.  
Thank you, So is Sota, the only child you have? Asks Takeshi. No, I also have a daughter, Kagome, Replied Seina.  
Me too, Serena can be a handful, Says Takeshi.

So what does your, Wife do? Asks Seina. She was, a wonderful mother, She died 3 years ago, Replied Takeshi.  
I am sorry, Says Seina. Me too, I lost my father at the age, 2 years old, Replied Sota.

Sorry, to hear that, Spoke Sammy.  
It's Okay, i'm use to it, I mean, I miss him, i'll always love him, but that all that matters, Replied Sota.  
Same thing, goes for me, for my Mom, Says Sammy smiling.

Well, it was great, to see you again, Takeshi, Spoke Seina smiling. You too, i hope to see, you again soon, Replied Takeshi.  
Wait, why not, go out on a date, i'm sure, it couldn't hurt, Says Sota.

A date, oh don't know, if i'm ready, to date again, Replied Takeshi.  
Dad, you haven't left, the house in forever, maybe at least, go out as friends, Spoke up Sammy.

Well, I suppose, it would be nice to catch up, Replied Takeshi, smiling.  
Sammy, can hang out, at our house, Spoke Sota, smiling.

Alright, what the hell, let's do it, Replied Seina. Alright, later tonight, i'll pick you, up at 6, and I'll have Serena watch  
these two, Spoke Takeshi. Okay, i'll be ready, Says Seina.

Later that night, they went out, on there date.  
At first Serena, didn't like having to watch the boys, but she finally agreed, to do it, for her father,  
because of how, lonely and sad, her father as been, of lately so she agreed, to let her watch the boys.

Throughout the night, Takeshi, and Seina, talk about each other, about what happen in there lives. there weddings,  
there first borns, everything about there lifes. Then they dance, they ate, there dinners, then finally He drop off, Seina and  
pick up Sammy and Serena.

Thank you, for the great night, Spoke Seina. Yeah, it was fun, i hope, we can do it, again sometime, Replied Takeshi.  
I'd loved too, thanks for the great night, Says Seina.

Serena, is really fun, we play games, and she cook, a really weird looking meal, but it tasted better then it look, Says Sota.  
Well i'm glad, you had fun, Spoke Seina.

To be honest, i wouldn't mind, watching the boys again sometime, Sota here, is really smart, he help me,  
with my homework, Spoke Serena. Well, thanks for taking care, for Sota for me, Says Seina.

It's fine, I love to, meet your daughter sometime, Spoke up Serena, smiling. Well Kagome, is hard, to catch cause she always  
on the move, Says Seina. I understand, Replied Serena.

See ya, Seina, Spoke Takeshi.

After that night. Takeshi and Seina, started dating a lot, they fell back in love.

So please review, and I hope you like the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Mothers getting remarried.

Let's continue to now days, year later.

Takeshi, I need to, tell you, something about My daughter, Spoke Seina. What, is it? Asks Takeshi.  
Throughout, there supper, Seina told Takeshi, everything about Kagome, time traveling, and at first,  
she thought, he was going, to freak out, but he didn't.

So, there's a Half Demon, that comes to your house once in a while, to pick up your daughter, Says Takeshi.  
Yes, are you, going to leave me now, for my craziness? Asks Seina. No, i'm not, going anywhere, Replied Takeshi.  
My daughter, Serena, has powers, she fights monsters, she protect the world, it's her density, Spoke up Takeshi.

Look, It's okay, I understand, and I believe you, Spoke Takeshi. Serena, as magical powers? Replied Seina.  
Yeah, I had to learn, the hard way, Spoke Takeshi, smiling. Well, Thank you, for believing me, Says Seina, smiling.

Look, I really want, to talk to you, about something, important, Says Takeshi.  
What, is it? Asks Seina.

Look, I know, we've been seeing, each other for about, a year now, but I've been thinking, about everything we've, been  
through and, I know, this maybe a little, sudden but, here goes nothing, Says Takeshi.

What are, you trying to, say? Asks Seina. Seina, I love you, I always have, you have, beautiful children, even though.  
Kagome and I, haven't met, but i'm sure, she a great girl, and your Son, he's a really smart, and a fun kid, Spoke Takeshi.

Yeah, Sota really, like you, and I love you too, I've forgotten what are, life's were like, back as teenagers, but the love, that  
we shared, That was real, Replied Seina.

Yes it was, Look I know, that I can't replace your husband, but I'm hoping you,  
will give me, a second chance, to love you, to be with you, always and forever. Spoke Takeshi,  
as he open, a box, and out came the ring.

Seina, will you, marry me? Asks Takeshi.  
Yes...! cried out Seina. I love you, Says Takeshi. I love you too, Replied Seina.

They hugged, then headed for the car, while talking.  
Well, I can't wait to tell, Sammy and Serena, they will be very happy, Spoke Takeshi, smiling.

Now, come's the hard part, telling Kagome, Says Seina. You, think she, will take it well? Asks Takeshi.  
She's never, met you, and I haven't told her, about me seeing you, at all, I was afraid that, If she knew,  
she'd runway, to the other side, Spoke Seina. I understand, but you, should have said, something to her, Says Takeshi.

I realize, that now, Spoke Seina. I'm sure, give some time, she'll come around, Replied Takeshi.

Hey, your back, did you, have fun? Asks Sammy.  
Yes, we did, actually kids, we have something, to tell you, all of you, Spoke Takeshi.

Well, we've all here, well expect Kagome, but yeah, So what, did you want to, Tell us? Asks Sota.  
Kids, Seina and I, will be getting married, in the summer, Spoke Takeshi.

Your, getting remarried? Asks Serena. Yes, I hope you, won't mind, but Were really happy, and we want your approval,  
before anything happens, between us, Replied Seina.

Well, If It, makes my Father, Happy, then i approve, of this marriage, Spoke Serena, smiling.  
Yeah, I like this, Idea plus Sammy and I, will be brothers, I'm cool with you, getting married Mother, Spoke Sota.

Me too, I'm down, for this marriage, Replied Sammy.  
Well, I guess, now it's all up, too Kagome, can't wait to, see her face, Says Sota, smiling.

So what will happen next, and what will Kagome say, about this, news. keep reading and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Mothers getting remarried.

Let's continue

Meanwhile on the other side.

The battle had been won, Kagome put the secret jewel, back together, everyone agreed that, it was best, to wish  
the secret jewel away. They all wanted to stay, with Kagome.

They all jump into, the well together, Sango held onto, Kagome, with Shippbo, on her shoulders.  
Miroku held onto, Inuyasha, and they made it through.

At home again.

Wow...! it's so, big, Spoke up Shippbo. Yep, this is, my time, Replied Kagome.  
Mom...! Grandpa...! Sota...! I'm home...! Yelled Kagome.

Kagome...! Yelled out Sota, running right at her. Hello, Sister it's nice, to have you back, Says Sota.  
Hi, Kagome, Spoke Sammy.

Ahhh...! Sota...! Why didn't you, tell me, we have people, in our house...! Yelled Kagome covering Inuyasha.  
Don't worry, Sammy, already knows, about Inuyasha and your friends, Spoke Sota.

Why would, mother tell some kid, about Inuyasha, Says Kagome. Hurtful, you and I, are not going, to get along, with that  
attitude of yours, Replied Sammy, crossing his arms.

Why should, I care, if we get along? Asks Kagome.

Because...! He's going, to be our, New Brother...! Yelled Sota. What...! Brother...! Yelled out Kagome.  
What, do you mean, by that, Sota? Asks Kagome.

Simple, Mother is getting remarried, Oh and we also, get a new Sister, too, Replied Sota.

Ahhhhhh...! Screaming...! Kagome just scream.

Kagome...! Your home, Spoke up Seina. Mother...! Tell Me, that this isn't happening, your getting married...! Yelled Kagome.  
It's true, I'm getting Married, And you are getting, a new family, Says Seina.

Oh...! Inuyasha, how lovely it is, to see you again, Spoke Seina. Oh I'm fine, thanks, Replied Inuyasha.  
Who, is your, friends dear? Asks Seina. Mom, this is Sango, Miroku, and Shippbo, and Kirara, Spoke Kagome.

How, they get threw, the well, I thought only, Kagome and Inuyasha, could pass though it? Asks Sota.  
Well, we all agreed, to Live here, together, till I could fine us, an apartment, to live in, Replied Kagome.

Oh...! There, staying here, Asks Seina. Yeah, there going to stay, for a short time, plus the well close now, Says Kagome.  
Alright, I'll figure out, somewhere for them, to sleep, Replied Seina. Thank you, Spoke Kagome.

Plus, I would be happy, to have Inuyasha, at my wedding, Replied Seina.

Seina, where do, I put this box? Asks Serena.  
Oh, you can put, it down for now, I'd like you, to meet, my daughter Kagome, also your new Sister, Spoke Seina, taking  
hold of Serena's hand.

Hello, Kagome nice, to finally meet you, Says Serena, smiling.

Inuyasha blush red, at Kagome's new Sister.

She's not, my Sister, excuse me, Spoke Kagome, walking away. Kagome...! Yelled Seina.

Let her go, she just found out, about all this, she'll come around, just give her, some time, Says Serena, placing a hand on  
Seina's shoulder.

Your, right Let's finish, unloading the truck, Replied Seina. Don't worry, too much, She'll be fine, Spoke Sota.

I'm going to, check on, Kagome, Spoke Sango, I'll come too, Replied Miroku.

As Serena, walk outside, to continue carrying boxes in, the house.

I'll help you, out, Spoke Inuyasha. thanks Inuyasha, Replied Seina. As Serena, carried heavy boxes, she notice that, Inuyasha, was watching her the hole time, never taking his eyes off, her.

So what will happen next, keep reading and find out.


End file.
